Comatose
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Juvia está viva y a la vez no, se encuentra con él y a la vez no. Si tan solo hubiera pensando con mayor claridad las cosas, si tan solo la hubiera cuidado como debía… ella no estaría así, muerta en vida, en coma. —Gruvia.


******Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**COMATOSE".**

Dime que me escucharas  
Tu toque es lo que me estoy perdiendo  
Y mientras más me escondo me doy cuenta que lentamente  
te estoy perdiendo...

.

.

**S**ufre, sufre mucho, sufre demasiado…

Camina a paso lento por el gremio, con la mirada gacha y un sentimiento de tristeza rodeándole.

No hace falta que los vea, sabe que todos sus compañeros y amigos se apartan de él, lo esquivan, lo miran con lástima, muy a su pesar.

No es tonto, les duele, pero no más que a él.

Afuera llueve con más fuerza de la usual, no ha parado de llover en ningún momento desde que ocurrió _eso_.

Lo que más le afecta es saber que no llueve gracias a ella,ella no tiene nada que ver ¿Cómo podría?

¿Cómo?... si en medio año no ha siquiera mostrado signo alguno de vida.

Esta casi muerta… está en coma.

Se detiene, sin mirar al frente en ningún momento, por fin ha llegado ahí, a la enfermería del gremio, donde esta ella, donde esta Juvia.

Duda por unos segundos, alza la mano y empuja sin mucho esfuerzo la puerta de madera. Respira hondo varias veces, armándose de valor internamente, como siempre que va a verla.

Sufre mucho, y aun así… no la deja sola, si, lo sabe, es masoquista ¿pero y qué? No quiere dejarla sola, no quiere repetir el mismo error de nuevo.

Sabe que todos tienen su mirada posada en su espalda, lo siente. Sabe que esperan que desista con eso, que se rinda y se vaya a casa, no tienen que decírselo para que lo sepa, basta con ver como lo miran.

Pero no, él no puede hacer eso.

Empuja un poco más la puerta, lo suficiente para poder pasar y entra cerrándola detrás de sí. El aire se escapa de sus pulmones momentáneamente, aprieta sus puños lo más que puede y la observa, con miedo, con dolor, con arrepentimiento.

Ella está ahí, y a la vez no.

Tembloroso se acerca y con cada paso que da, con cada paso que está más cerca de Juvia, siente que su corazón se quiebra.

Ella no debería haber terminado así.

Era estúpido, cada día y noche se maldecía en silencio, por no haberla cuidado como debía, por no haberla protegido, por no haberle dado lo que necesitaba.

En el momento en que anunciaron que el contrincante de la maga de agua era Minerva, de Sabertooth, supo que no debía dejarla ir a la arena y pelear, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo. Y ahora, ahora pagaba las consecuencias de eso.

Era obvio para cualquiera, ¡Juvia no era rival para aquella maldita sin sentimientos!

¿No fue suficiente el ver como termino Lucy después de enfrentarla? No, al parecer no.

Porque ahora… ahora Juvia no estaba ahí, con ellos, con él.

No había muerto, pero no se encontraba muy lejos de estarlo. Juvia estaba en coma.

Desde que su pelea en los juegos mágicos contra Minerva termino, de la peor forma posible, Juvia no había vuelto a abrir sus cristalinos ojos, no había vuelto a sonreír, ni siquiera a ponerse en pie de nuevo.

Ya hacían 6 meses desde eso, 6 meses desde que los juegos mágicos terminaron y con ellos toda esperanza de que ella despertase.

A pesar de todo él no se daba por vencido, quería creer que todo volvería a la normalidad, quería que ella volviera a la vida, eso quería.

Pero, no todo lo que deseas se vuelve realidad, ¿verdad?

Y después de 6 meses de espera ya no estaba seguro de que podría ganar.

Se acerca a la cama donde se encuentra y con miedo se sienta en la silla más próxima. No puede siquiera verla a los ojos, que cobarde.

Simplemente se sienta ahí, como todos los días, en espera de algo que probablemente nunca ocurrirá.

Ya no sabe qué hacer, recurrió a todo tipo de doctores para que lo ayudaran, ninguno pudo hacer gran cosa. Todo sigue igual, horriblemente igual.

— Juvia… —ya ha derramado varias lágrimas. No quiere lucir débil, menos frente a ella. ¿Pero qué otra cosa puede hacer?

La extraña. La necesita. La ama.

Había sido tan tonto, tuvo que perderla para darse cuenta de lo valiosa que era, y solo entonces se percato de que lo que sentía por ella era mucho más complejo que una simple amistad, se había enamorado.

Él, Gray Fullbuster, está loca y perdidamente enamorado.

La observa en silencio, llorando ya.

Se encuentra recostada en la camilla, mechones de su cabello azulado van de aquí para allá, está todavía más pálida que de costumbre y al tener tanto tubos a su alrededor su belleza a penas puede apreciarse.

Otra vez, el sentimiento de culpa azota su maltrecho corazón.

Sufre, sufre mucho, sufre demasiado…

Pero eso no cambia la situación en lo absoluto, eso no ayuda a que ella despierte.

Debería rendirse, y no lo hace, ¿Por qué?

No lo sabe, no importa. Ya nada importa, solo quiere vivir aferrado a un pequeño anhelo de esperanza. Solo quiere que Dios se apiade un poco de él, y le regrese la vida a Juvia.

Solo eso… nada más. Da igual si Juvia no le corresponde su amor, lo único que le basta para volver a sonreír, es su simple presencia ¿es mucho pedir?, ¿tan egoísta es desear aquello?

— Juvia… —repite en voz baja, ni siquiera es capaz de reconocer su propia voz, de tan rota que esta. Aprieta sus puños y no logrando contenerse más golpea con fuerza el buro que está a su lado, rompiéndolo. Tiembla de impotencia, no sabe qué hacer o decir, esta solo… esta perdido— Juvia perdóname… tú terminaste así por… por mi culpa… ya han pasado 6 meses, y créeme que no pasa ni un solo día en que no piense en ti. Sé que no merecías esto, lo sé…

Se levanta de la silla con un poco de brusquedad aun viéndola fijamente, aun llorando.

¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué pensar?, ¿Qué desear?...

Siente que todo lo que hace está mal, y tiene tanto miedo, de que ocurra lo inevitable.

Se agacha ligeramente, quedando su rostro del de ella a tan solo unos centímetros, sus ojos azabaches carecen de vida y su respiración es entrecortada. Está muerto en vida, lo sabe, todos lo saben.

Retira con cuidado el respirador de Juvia, admirando después de mucho tiempo sus finas facciones.

— No mueras Juvia —murmura antes de acariciar su mejilla— No mueras, no me dejes… no así… si te vas, ¿a quién se supone que voy a amar?...

No lo duda, sin perder más tiempo junta sus labios, en un delicado roce, rebosante de amor y tristeza. Nada exuberante ni fuera de este mundo, nada espectacular y en definitiva no como los besos románticos de las películas. Solo… un sencillo beso, uno que quizás nunca se repetiría.

— Lo siento…

Se separa, y más dolido que antes se aleja de la camilla y camina hacia la puerta, da igual que los demás lo vean llorar o no, no puede permanecer más tiempo junto a ella, sabiendo que nunca va a despertar.

Si tan solo pudiera escuchar su melodiosa voz una vez, si tan solo pudiera estrecharla entre sus brazos, si tan solo pudiera vivir.

Posa su mano en la puerta, y no queriendo hacerlo la presiona ligeramente, cuando una voz detrás de él, detiene sus movimientos y los latidos de su corazón.

— ¿Gray… sama?

Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente y el aire se le escapa. Todo su cuerpo tiembla y queriendo decir algo abre su boca, pero ninguna palabra llega a salir de esta.

Quiere darse la vuelta y confirmar que sus oídos no lo engañan, quiere convencerse a sí mismo de que no está soñando, que ella ha _despertado_.

— Gray-sama, ¿Dónde estamos? El cuerpo le duele a Juvia… —se queja, mas no la deja terminar y la interrumpe con un fuerte abrazo, sonrojándola y confundiéndola aun más.

— ¡Juvia! —grita su nombre todavía abrazándola. Su corazón late como loco, al igual que el de ella.

Todavía no puede creerlo del todo, después de tanto tiempo… era difícil aceptarlo.

— ¿G-Gray-sama que ocurre?, ¿Por qué lloras? —pregunta extrañada. No comprende lo que ocurre muy bien, tampoco sabe porque le duele tanto el cuerpo ni porque están en la enfermería del gremio. Había tomado una siesta cuando termino su batalla y después... todo está en blanco.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien abrió de un portazo la puerta del cuarto y una larga cabellera blanca logro distinguirse.

— ¡Gray!, ¿Qué ocurre? Creí haber escuchado una voz y… —Mirajane dejo de hablar, creyendo que sus ojos le mentían. El azabache seguía abrazándola— J-Juvia…

— Mirajane-san n-no es lo que parece…

— ¡JUVIA! —exclama llorando y apretando ambas manos en su pecho. Rápidamente todos se amontonan del otro lado de la puerta y al ver con sus propios ojos que la Lockser ya no se hallaba en estado de coma gritan al unísono su nombre y pronto todos terminan llorando, igual que Mirajane y Gray.

_¿Qué ocurre aquí?, ¿Por qué todos se ven tan felices de ver a Juvia?..._

No entendía ni jota de lo que ocurría.

— Juvia… —al escuchar como pronunciaba su nombre dejo de mirar a sus amigos para verlo, se veía diferente… ¿nervioso?

No estaba segura de lo que pasaba, pero daba igual. Tenía una ligera impresión de saberlo.

Y más importante, todo ese tiempo que durmió, sintió con claridad la compañía del Fullbuster a su lado, supo que no la había abandonado en ningún momento y que había velado por su seguridad, incluso, incluso creyó haber escuchado sus disculpas por no protegerla y cuidarla, y por mas loco que sonara creyó haber oído salir de sus labios las palabras "te amo".

¿Había sido un sueño quizás?

— Gray-sama… sabes que Juvia te ama ¿verdad? —pregunta muy nerviosa, pero todo miedo desaparece cuando su mano acaricia su cabello, y por el brillo de sus ojos negros, está segura de que él no miente.

— Lo sé… yo… yo también te amo Juvia, perdón por todo.

— Gray-sama… —cientos de lágrimas caen por sus sonrojadas mejillas, Gray le sonríe y no aguantando más lo vuelve a abrazar, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, y sin importarle que Lucy, Natsu y los otros presentes los vieran. Había extrañado tanto sus sonrisas, su voz, su todo. Gray era su mundo, y sin él… ciertamente sentía que estaba **en coma**, muerta, sin vida. Si supiera lo cercano que estaba ese pensamiento de la realidad… — Juvia te perdona.

**#FIN**

* * *

¡Agsahgdhsfdghf! (?) TvT… ¡Dramas, dramas everywhere!

Ok, creo que últimamente me da por escribir cosas Gruvia donde Gray es el que sufre, es más emocionante así ouó y necesitaba escribir un one shot donde hubiera un beso tipo "La bella durmiente" (?) I Love It xD

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?

**Editado 16/03/13.**


End file.
